When computers first started displaying graphics, the visual graphics were rudimentary. They tended to be limited to lines and then combinations of lines and blocks. Over time, the capability of computers to display graphics has increased significantly. Computers can now display three-dimensional (3D) graphics and textures.
In fact, computer-generated graphics are becoming more and more realistic. One relatively-modern approach to generating realistic-looking graphics involves applying two-dimensional (2D) images to 3D objects. The result can be impressive compared to the rudimentary lines and blocks of the past. However, this approach still fails to provide photo-realistic graphics, especially when motion is added to a visual scene.